The Tides Turn Series
by Digidynasty
Summary: Li promises that he will always protect Sakura, but can a promise like that really be kept?
1. Default Chapter Title

The Tides Turn  
  
Sakura Avalon dodged an attack and soared on her wand into the air. "He's too fast Li!" She called out to her companion on the ground.  
Li Showrun ran towards her on the ground. He looked up in worry as the card went after her. He had tried to get it's attention, but it was no use. "Sakura watch out!" He called out.   
Sakura heard his call and did a nose dive. She dodged the attack. She pulled up at the last minute and landed on her feet. Li ran up to her. "Are you okay?" He asked almost out of breath.  
She nodded and saw the card turn and make it's way towards them for another pass. She turned to Li. "We have to get out of here!"  
Li watched the card approach, then shook his head. "We can't have this unknown card running loose. We have to capture it!" He looked Sakura right in the eye. "I'll lead it away. You have to come from behind and capture it."  
Sakura opened her mouth to object but Li placed two fingers on her lips. "Don't worry about me. You take to the air now."  
She smiled and kissed him passionatly on the lips. He smiled and took off. The card whizzed by Sakura in hot pursuit while she called Fly and went into the air. She saw the card run after Li as she followed it. It resembled a woman, but was dressed in all black. She had blue jewels all around her chest. She had an interesting headress on that had several spikes. If Sakura had to guess she'd say it was.....  
"The Dark Card!!" Kero exclaimed besides her.  
Well, whatever it was, it was now after a fleeing Li, and Sakura wasn't going to let Li get hurt. Li juked right and left avoiding it's attacks while the card was slowly closing the distance. Sakura raced in and got right behind it.  
Now the only problem was to capture it. "Return to your power confined! Dark Card!" Wind blew violently as the card returned to it's original form. Sakura flew down and landed next to a crouched Li. He was out of breath and panting. "Are you okay?"  
He looked up and smiled. "As long as I have you, I am." He kissed her.  
She broke the kiss and blushed. The card was rewarded to Li. "Here." He handed it to her. "You earned it." She smiled and took the card.  
"Hey! Sakura!!" Sakura turned around to see Madison appraoching waving her camera. Sakura rolled her eyes. Same old Madison. She finally reached where Sakura and Li were seated. "That was great teamwork you two! You guys really make a great team."  
Sakura blushed. "As long as Li is here to protect me." She looked over at him and he blushed madly.  
"Always, my little cherry blossom." He pecked her on the cheek. He turned to see Madison still recording. "Will you ever change?"  
Madison laughed, but held the camera right where it was, right on Sakura and Li. "Nope." She replied with a smile.  
Sakura sighed, then broke out with a huge grin. "Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we celebrate? Say the pizza parlor?"  
Li smiled. "I'm up for that."  
Madison nodded her agreement. "Let's do it!"  
Kero finally piped up after being quiet through all the mushy stuff. "How about the ice cream parlor next? I hear they carry pudding now?" He closed his eyes and picked his lips. Then he rubbed his stomach. "Mmmmm. Chocolate pudding."  
Sakura giggled and Li laughed along with Madison. "Okay Kero. Only for you." Kero cheered as the rest of the gang got up and started out towards the pizza parlor.  
  
After the pizza and ice cream, Kero decided he was sleepy and flew off towards Sakura's house. Madison said the same and said good bye as she went home. It was dark now, Sakura didn't want to leave Li's side. She felt so good around him. As if nothing in the world could break them apart. She always felt so safe in his presense.  
Li and Sakura decided to take a walk on the beach. They walked hand in hand along the shore. "Li?"  
Li looked up. "Hm?"  
Sakura thought a moment before asking. "Do you think there's anything in the world that could break us up? I mean..."  
Li cut her off. "No way. I would never stop loving you. Nothing in this world can change that. And if anything tried to break us up or hurt you, you know I'd be right there to protect you."  
She smiled and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her expression changed from happy to worried. "Always?" He frowned. "You'll always be there? No matter what?"  
He looked deep into her eyes. He used his hand to lift up her chin. "Always. Now what's wrong?"  
Sakura sighed and stared at the ground. "I have a feeling something's going to happen. I don't know what, or when, but I know it's going to change our lives forever."  
Li didn't like the sound of this. Something really must have her spooked. "Sakura." He said. She looked up. "No matter where or how far, I will always protect you. I promise. There's no way I'd let anything happen to you."  
Sakura felt strength in his words and allher worried evaporated. "You're right. Come on. Let's go." She started to leave.  
"Sakura." Li said. She stopped and turned around. "I love you. And I always will."  
She smiled, "I know. And I will always love you. Forever."  
He smiled back and ran up to catch up to her. Whatever was in the future could wait. Li knew he would be there for her. No matter what. This he would sware. He took her hand and walked her home.  
  
That night, Sakura had a strange dream. She saw Li standing off in the distance. He was in his battle robe and he was motioning for her. "Come here my love. Come to me."  
Sakura smiled and started towards him.   
  
Kero was a sleep when he felt cold air on his back. He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Sakura still in her nightie, walking out of the window. "Sakura?"  
She didn't respond. Without a word she jumped out of the window. "Sakura!!" Kero flew out of the window after her. She landed softly on the floor and started walking towards the beach. "Sakura stop!" Kero tried to talk to her but wasn't getting through. Sakura just stared straight ahead and kept walking. As if she were in a trance.  
  
Sakura walked towards Li and he smiled. "We must go to the end. There you will find your destiny." Li started walking away and Sakura followed him. She trusted Li with her life.  
  
Li was at the beach. The sky was dark and a chilly wind blew. Li watched as the normal tides that came in and brought water, were instead going out. The tide was turning. Li noticed something on the floor.  
Li bent down and picked up a cherry blossom. It was still pink with color. As soon as he handled it, it wilted.  
  
Li woke up in his bed. The sheets stuck to his body with sweat. 'What was that all about?' Li thought. Then he stopped breathing. The wilted cherry blossom. Sakura. Something was terribly wrong. Sakura was in trouble. Li had to get to her right away.  
He jumped out of bed and grabbed his battle robe. He threw it on and started out the door. Li would not let Sakura come to harm. He got to the bottom floor of his appartment and started to run. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get there and fast.  
  
Sakura kept walking towards the beach, despite Kero's several attempts to stop her. She just wasn't listening. They got to the beach and Kero saw a figure standing on the shore. "Come to me." Kero could here him say.  
Sakura walked towards him. "No! Sakura stop! It's a trap! Sakura you have to stop!" Kero tried in vein to stop her. With his small form he couldn't stop her. She walked up to the figure.   
Kero growled and glared at the figure. "Who are you! What have you done to Sakura!" He demanded.  
The figure laughed. "Oh, look. A little pest!" He brought up his hand and a blast of black energy hit Kero. He flew back and everything went black.  
  
Sakura followed Li to the beech where he started to walk on the water, out into the ocean. "Follow me. It's safe. I'm here. You must come to me." He held out his hand.  
Sakura smiled and started out across the ocean. She was amazed to see that she didn't go into the water, but on top of it. She held out her hand in front of her. "Li. I'm coming." She continued to walk out into the middle of the ocean.  
  
The figure watched as the card mistress walked willingly to him. Now only one last thing to be done. He held out his hands and chanted the magical words.  
"Colder than ice  
Darker than night  
Open the portal  
Give me the true sight!"  
In front of him a black swirling mass of energy started to form. The winds picked up as the portal opened bigger and bigger. The figure smiled. He turned to the appraoching card mistress. "Come to me." He said.  
  
"Come to me." Li said. Behind him a black hole opened up. He stood besides it. "Go into it. Walk into to the darkness." He said.  
Sakura stopped. Something wasn't right. Sakura stared at Li. Something was definatly not right.  
  
Li ran until he found himself at the beach again. He saw Sakura standing on the edge of somekind of portal. It was black and purple energy all swirling together. He saw a figure next to her. He was holding out his hand to her. She had her hand out to him as well, but was looking straight ahead as if in a trance.  
"Sakura no!!!" He ran towards her. He had to stop her. The figure saw him coming and attacked with a mass of dark energy. Li attack and jumped to the left. "Ha!" Is that the best you can do!"  
The figure got mad and attacked again with two more dark energy balls. Li dodged the first one, but had to deflect the second one with his sword. Before he knew it, the figure charged at him with his own sword. Li blocked a virtical slice that would've opened him up from shoulder to hip.   
The figure pressed down with all his weight. Li held up the best he could but couldn't hold it any longer. He was pushed down onto his knees, where the figure gave him a grueling backslap. The blow sent Li wheeling to the right and he hit the sand hard. His sword landed a little ways away.  
  
Sakura heard her name being called and stopped folowing Li into the water. She turned towards shore and saw Li standing there. Li? Another one? She turned back towards the other one and saw his eyes weren't the beautiful auburn, brown they usually were. They were black.   
"You're not Li!" She shouted at the imposter. All of a sudden her surroundings changed and she saw Li battling with a dark man. She was in her nightie and there was a fierce wind about. She looked and saw she was right next to some kind of vortex. She quickly moved away from it.  
  
Li got up and quickly whiped some blood from his nose. He reached for his sword, but a foot kicked it away. The figure kicked Li in the stomach and sent him back down towards the ground again. He got up to see Sakura moving away from the vortex. "Sakura!!" He called out.  
The figure turned around and Li whipped both legs out in a scissor kick. He caught the man's legs and pulled him to the ground. The man fell hard and Li got up and ran. He ran over to Sakura.  
Sakura saw him coming. "Li!" She called out and started towards him.  
"Sakur...Ahhh!!!" Li yelled in pain and fell to the ground.  
"Li!" Sakura called. She saw the man behind Li was up again and was holding out one hand. She fell to her knees besides Li. "Li! Talk to me."  
He opened one eye, the other was swollen shut because it was black and blue, and smiled. "I said I'd always protect you." He crocked.  
The figure came over and grabbed Sakura around the waist. "You're coming with me!" He pulled her away from Li and started towards the portal.   
"No!" Sakura sceamed and she tried to get free.  
Li got one of his legs and held on. The man answered with a swift kick with his other leg right to Li's face. Li let go and cluntched his face in pain.   
"Li! NO! Help me!!!" Sakura called out.  
Li tried to get up but couldn't. "Sakura! No!" He held out his hand.  
The figure laughed. "See you around kiddies!" He said as he neared the portal. Sakura stomped on his toe and he let go of her for a second. She ran to Li, but he caught her again, this time by the hair. "Li! I love you!" she screamed.  
"Sakura!!!" He yelled as the figure laughed and threw her into the portal. "NO!!!!!!" Li got up on his feet but fell to his knees.  
The figure laughed. "Until we meet again." He said and jumped intot he portal.   
Li crawled to the portal and watched in horror as it closed in front of his eyes. "SAKURA!!!!!!"  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Tides Turn:  
Chapter Two  
  
Li watched in horror as Sakura was dragged towards the portal. "Sakura!!" He called out. He tried to get up, but couldn't.  
"Li! Help me!" She reached out, but he couldn't get to her. He saw the figure throw her into the portal. Then jump in himself.   
"Sakura!!!" Li called out one last time. Then all of a sudden he was back at the park. The same one where they had caught the Dark Card that same day. He was sitting besides Sakura.  
"Li? Will you always be there to protect me?" She asked as she looked up.  
He looked into her beautiful green eyes and replied. "Always."  
She shot to her feet and suddenly got very angry. "Lier!!! You lied to me!" She screamed at him.  
He stood up. "No Sakur..." He started.  
"No! You said you'd always protect me! But you couldn't could you! You let him take me away! You broke your own promise!!!" She yelled at him.  
Li tried to defend himself, but he couldn't find the words. Everything she said was true. Every word. 'I fail her. I broke my own word.'   
She started to cry. "Why? Why didn't you protect me? Why? Why? Why?"  
  
Li sat up. He found himself in bed. The sheets stuck to his body with perspiration. Li shook himself back to reality. 'Stop it! Sakura's gone' He told himself.  
He walked to the window to see it was just starting to approach dawn. 'May as well' He thought. He went to the bathroom and took a shower. 'Li! Help me!' Sakura's plea echoed in his mind.  
Seven years. Seven years since the day she was taken away from him. The day he lied to her.  
Li got out of the shower and went to the closet to get dressed. He saw hanging there his old green battle robe. On the front were those same blood stains he had left there. After the incident he didn't find any reason to wash them out. They reminded him daily of his failure.  
He remembered after Sakura had been pushed through, he had gone unconscious. He later found Kero nearby. "Where is Sakura!" He demanded. "What happened to her!!"  
All Li could do was start to cry. "She's gone! She's gone forever!!!" He yelled.  
Kero got really mad. "What!! You didn't try to save her!!" He then flew away without so much as a good bye.  
Later Li had taken on the duty of finding the rest of the Clow Cards. He had found them and had left his robe to rest. He wouldn't wear it anymore. He didn't deserve to.  
Li got dressed and started off to school. Madison met him half way. "Good morning Li." She said in her usual monotone.  
Li didn't respond. He never did. In fact he hadn't said anything to anyone since that night. He knew Madison had taken it hard when he had told her. He also knew she blamed him for not seeing to it that Sakura made it home that night. She wasn't alone.  
Tori, after finding out what had happened, had seen to it personally that Li was punished. He had stormed into Li's house and given him a good beating. Li didn't resist or fight back. He knew he deserved every painful blow.  
Now all that was just a dull throb compared to what Sakura's disappearance had done to his heart. He loved her. And still does. He wishes that things happened differently. If only...  
He and Madison walked through the park like they always did. The trees were in full bloom. It hurt Li to see the blossoms. They reminded him of his cherry blossom. Who was gone because of him. Today was the seventh year to the day of Sakura's disappearance. And Li planned to go to her memorial after school.  
When they got to school, Li went off to class without a word, and Madison went the other way. During class, Li just stared out of the window. Looking at thier tree. The one he and Sakura used to sit under. He never paid any attention to class anymore. Again there was no point. His grades dropped, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything.  
'Why? Why? Why?' Sakura's voice came to him again. This time he was in his last class. He stared outside and saw a figure under thier tree. Short light brown hair swayed with the light spring breeze.  
'Sakura.' Li thought. The bell rang and Li ran out of class. He went down the stairs to their tree, but she wasn't there. 'Stop it! She's gone!' Li reminded himself. He must be getting delusional.  
Li climbed the tree and picked some of the cherry blossoms. He would lay them on her grave today. He walked to the cemetary and went to her gravestone. It read "In memory of our lovely cherry blossom." Li wanted to cry, but no tears fell.   
He bent down to lay the flowers on the stone. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!!" A voice yelled out from behind him. Li turned around to see Sakura's brother Tori standing there. "HOW CAN YOU THINK YOU EVEN HAVE A RIGHT TO BE NEAR HER!!!" He approached, but Li didn't want to fight. He simply walked away. Tori was right. He didn't have the right to be near her. Beacuse it was his fault. His fault....  
"Li." He heard a voice. He knew that voice. "Li." It said again.  
Li turned around and looked aorund the cemetary. There he saw her. Standing by the entrance to the cemetary. "Sakura?!" He said. He started running towards her. She just stood there. The wind blew and her hair went wild.  
He got to her and she smiled. "Sakura?" He couldn't believe his eyes.  
"Yes it's me. But I'm not the same as you remember!" She laughed and her features changed. The color from her face went to ghostly white and her hair went to a jet black. The summer dress she had on was replaced by a tight fitting black leather body suit. She had a black cape that had on a crimson inside. The color came up behind her head.  
"Sakura?" Li asked again.  
"I am Sakura! But I've had a change for a better!!" She raised her hand and her staff appeared. It had changed as well. It was now all black, except for the grey wings and purple eyes.  
She raised the staff and back handed Li across the face. He was sent to the floor. Blood came from his nose where the staff had struck.  
Sakura smiled and approached him. "I'm here to get you back for what you did to me!" Her staff came down again. This time it was a blow to the head. Li felt pain rip through him before blackness consumed his vision.  
  
When Li awoke he was in a holding cell. He also found he was chained to the wall. A million questions went through his mind at once. Was that really Sakura that he saw? Where had she been all this time? Why was she wearing those clothes? And why in the world would she attack him?!!  
Li thought for hours, but couldn't find any logical explanation for any of it. It didn't make any sense. Whoever this was, it wasn't Sakura. At least not the Sakura he knew and loved deeply.  
Li had to get out of here and think of a way to save Sakura. He yanked on the chains, but they wouldn't break.   
"If you're trying to escape, don't" He heard a voice. He looked up and saw a figure approach him. It wasn't Sakura. No. This was someone else. Someone he remembered somehow. Someone...  
"You!!!!" He cried as the realization hit him. It was the man who had first kidnapped Sakura seven years ago. "What have you done with Sakura!!!" He demanded.  
The man laughed. "I did little to her. It was you who did most of the work. And I have come here to thank you." The man got closer.  
"What?" Li asked.  
"Oh yes. You see. Warping her mind like now was easy because of her sadness towards you." He explained. "When I first brought her here, she was very fiesty and strong. She believed you would come and save her. She waited about two years before knowing that her prince in shining armor wasn't coming for her."  
Li shook his head in disbelief. "No." He whispered.  
"After she gave up hope, all I had to do was turn her sorrow into a thirst for revenge. She's become a nice little queen for me. And that is why I want to thank you. Without you, none of this would have been possible.  
"No!!!" Li yelled.   
The figure laughed. "Admit it! You failed her and she surcombed to me because of it!"  
"No! That's not true!" Li replied. "Just who are and what have you done with my Sakura!" He asked.  
The man shrugged. "I guess it couldn't hurt. I am Brilan. And this..." He gestured to the door. Entered was Sakura. Still wearing the same outfit as before. She walked in and took Brilan's hand. He kissed it and turned to face Li. "...is my queen." Sakura smiled. She turned to Brilan and they kissed.  
Li felt his heart ripped out of his chest. "NOOOOO!!!!" He screamed and yanked on the chains. Then he felt something. A tear. A tear had fallen down his face for the first time in seven years.  
The two broke the kiss and Sakura started laughing. "This si all your fault, Li!" She said. "You weren't there for me like you said you would be. So now..." She caressed Brilan's chest. "....I've found someone else."  
Li shook his head. "No." He whispered.  
"Oh yes! He took me in after you left me! He was there for me when you weren't!" She appraoched him. "He loves me and I love him."  
The last three words pushed Li over the edge. He cast a spell that gave him more strength and broke the chains. He stared Sakura right in the eyes. He saw they were black, not their usual emerald green. "Sakura you have to listen to me. I never left you. I never stopped loving you." He pointed towards Brilan. "He! He was the one who took you away from me." He said.  
Sakura laughed. She turned to Brilan. "Shall I?" Brilan nodded. Without turning SAkura backhanded Li in the face. Li went flewing into the wall. He lloked back at her, but did not attack. "You expect me to believe your lies after what you did!" She accused. "How dare you!"   
Li couldn't take much more. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't convince her alone. He needed the others. He had to get away.  
Li used a spell and light filled the room. Sakura screeched and cringed back at the light, along with Brilan. Li made a dash for the door.   
"No!" He heard Sakura yell. Li rounded the corner and saw lightning bolts hit the psot where he just was. He kept running until he exited the dungeon and outside. He ran out of the castle and found himself back on the beach.  
What he relized made him go into temporary shock. Brilan hadn't taken Sakura anywhere. He had simply taken her to his castle, but no one knew it was there. Not even Li. Those words Brilan had spoken mustv'e been what opened the portal to get into the castle.  
"You wil not escape me little wolf!" Li heard Sakura's voice behind him. He ran. He ran away. He had to make a plan to get Sakura back. He failed her once, but he would not do it again.  
As Li left the beach, he heard Sakura's laughter in the back, which was soon joined by Brilan's. Li kept running. But he would return. And Sakura will be saved.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

The Tides Turn:  
Chapter Three  
  
Sakura watched as Li ran away. A small part of her felt sorrow at his departure, but she just as soon felt it as supressed it again. 'He was the one who did this to me. He left me to die.' She thought.  
Sakura turned to Brilan. "How long should we give him?" She asked.   
He walked up around her and smiled. "Let him fall sleep before we begin the assault. It will be so much more amusing that way."  
She smiled and looked to the horizon as Li's form disappeared in the distance. 'Soon, litle wolf.' She thought. 'You will feel the pain I did. And you will know what it means to suffer.'  
  
Li kept running until he made it home. He ran to his room and threw himself onto the bed. There he cried and cried. His lovely Sakura blossom was now dark rose with many thorns. Li couldn't believe what just happened. He knew it was his Sakura, but now she was warped, evil, and cruel.  
He knew he should blame Brilan, but a part of him knew it was ultimatly his fault. 'She waited two years for her prince in shining armor.' Brilan words stuck in his mind.  
Li remembered searching everywhere for Sakura for a year, then he gave up the search. He still belived she was alive out there but he just stopped looking. But she had waited two years for him. If he had just been there to save her. If he had just thought of where the castle was, she wouldn't be on his side.  
On his side.  
In his arms.  
Kissing his lips.  
"....and I love him." Sakura words made him feel as if death itself had made a home in his heart. He never stopped loving her and yet she fell for another. His heart was broken in so many pieces, he never would be the same. He needed her. Without her...  
Li drifted off to sleep. But he didn't get much rest for his slumber was plagued with nightmares. He saw Sakura sitting on somekind of throne, and sitting next to her was Brilan. Li charged at Brilan but Sakura raised one finger and electricity sprang forth, hitting Li in the chest.  
He fell to the ground in pain and looked up at Sakura. "Why?" He moaned.  
She got up and appraoched. "Simply because I want to see you suffer!" She raised both hands above her head and Li could see the energy building up for an attack. She laughed and released her attack atraight at him. "No!!"  
Li sat up and shook his head in defiance. No. He wouldn't lose her. He would get her back. She was in there somewhere. He just had to find her. She waited two years and now seven years later, he wouldn't have her wait any longer.  
No, the tides would turn to the way things were suppposed to be. Him with his love and Sakura with him. But Li knew he would need help to get her out of Brilan's spell. And Li knew exactly who to go to.  
  
Madison sat in her room and watched the T.V. with tears in her eyes. She watched as Sakura jumped from building to building using the jump card. She was wearing the pink cat outfit that Madison had made for her. That was one of her favorites. Then again, anything Sakura wore her favorite.  
Sakura always seemed to make everything she wear beautiful. It could be the most hideous looking thing and Sakura would look lovely in it. Making the outfit the best thing in the world.  
Madison missed all of that. She missed the adventures. She missed making the outfits. Hell who was she kidding, she missed Sakura. Her best friend in the world was gone and Madison had slowly gotten on with her life. But life just wasn't the same without her. Nothing was.  
Just then, Madison heard a tapping at the window. She went to the window thinking it was the wind. When she reached to close it, a hand grabbed her wrist. She shrieked, but then stopped as she saw Li Showrun jump into her room.  
"Li! What do you think you're doing!?" She said.  
He was dressed in his old green robe. She hadn't seen him wear that outfit since he caught the last Clow Card. She had to taylor it a many times to have him still fit into it. Seeing as he was a growing boy and all.  
"I need your help." He said.  
She opened her mouth in awe. Li hadn't said anything for seven years. Whatever happened had to be major for it to break his silence. She nodded.  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
She could see he was holding back tears as he started to explain. "She's back." He said simply.  
Madison felt like feinting. She held on to a nearby bedpost for support. "Sakura?"  
Li nodded, but added. "She's not what we rememeber." He paused. "She's changed."  
Madison frowned and Li proceeded in telling her about his first encounter. She was silent for most of it, but when he was finished she nodded her head. "I'm with you."   
He smiled and bowed. "Thank you." He went back to the window. "Jump on." He gestured to his back. Madison climbed on and he jumped out of the window. He landed softly on the grass and brought out two cards. The Dash. And the Power card. He had captures them after Sakura's disappearance, but he knew if she had been around, she would have captured them without any problem.  
He called upon their magic. The power card gave him the energy to carry Madison, and the dash card gave him the speed to run as fast as he needed to.   
  
Sakura watched all this happen on a dark globe. 'How dare he!' She thought. 'First he doesn't come for me, then after he says he still loves me he starts going with Madison! That tramp! Well I'll show them!'  
She smiled and wrapped her cloak around her. She turned once and disappeared.  
  
Li ran and ran, but felt little fatigue. Thanks to his magic. Madison wasn't as heavy as he thought she would be.  
"Li! Why do you have to carry me! I have legs you know!" She yelled as she held on for dear life on his back.   
"I don't want to walk. We have to get to her and fast!" He replied not slowing down.  
"But..." Madison started but was cut off by laughter. It was familiar laughter.   
Li stopped cold in his tracks. It was her.   
Madison turned her head and saw Sakura. "Li! Behind us!" She screamed.  
Li whipped around and faced Sakura. She laughed. "Have a nice rest?" She asked.  
"That was you?!" He accused and questioned at the same time.  
She smiled sinisterly. "Oh, yes. I just wanted to show you a little bit of the future. One in which you will meet your doom!" Sakura's staff came up and lightning struck Li. Madison went flying to the right while Li fell to the left.  
Madison got up on her knees. "Why!" She asked.  
Sakura looked at her. "Don't act all innocent with me! I saw you just now on Li's back. You would steal steal Li away from me wouldn't you! Knowing I was gone gave you clear sailing didn't it!" Sakura approached her weakened friend.  
Madison shook her head. "No! It's not like that! I knew you loved him and he loves you! I would never take hium away from you." She replied.  
Sakura's eyes flared red. "Lier!" She raised her staff and made ready to hit Maison. Li came up from behind her and held it at bay. Sakura shrieked.  
Sakura bent her knees and pulled the staff forward. She then thrusted it back into Li's stomach.   
Li was blown back and fell to his knees on the floor. "Come to save you love from me have you?" Sakura asked.  
Li loked up and stared her right in the eye. "I came here to save you." He said still holding his stomach.  
Sakura seemed shocked at first then covered it up with a smile. "You know, I never thought you'd carry that lie this far. But then again I shouldv'e expected you to reach a new low."   
Li had to get out of here. But he could see only one way how. He closed his eyes and kicked out his legs. He tripped Sakura and she went down on her back.  
Li then called forth Dash and made a run for Madison. Sakura yelled in anger and turned in an attempt to hit him with on of her attacks. This time Li was ready. He stepped in front of Madison and called forth the Mirror Card.   
Sakura let one of her bolts fly and it struck the mirror. No sonner did it strike then bounce back and hit her. She went flying and slammed into a tree.  
Li took Madison in his arms and used Dash to run away.   
Sakura got to her feet and watched him leave. She started to pursiut. "Stop." A voice said. "Let them go."  
"But why!" She replied to the air. She knew it was Brilan.   
"In time they will come to us." He replied. Sakura growled but pulled her cloaked close to her and turned. Disappearing as she did do.  
  
Li ran, this time with Madison in front. "I didn't want to belive you." Madison said through her tears. "But now...."  
"We're going to need more help. Where has Kero been hiding out this whole time?" He asked.  
Madison bit her lip, a bad habit she'd once picked up from Sakura. "Last time I heard he was behind Tom's place.  
:Li smiled. Leave it to Kero to find a place to live behind a pudding factory. But if that's where he was, then that's where they were going. Li turned himself towards the city. He just hoped Kero has forgiven him after seven years.  
  
Sakura appeared back in the throne room and turned to see Brilan sitting on his throne.   
"Are you sure they will come willingly to us?" She asked as she took her seat next to him.  
He took her hand and looked at her. 'It was just too easy.' He thought. 'Of course that Li brat will come for you. He thinks he can still save you from me.' But Brilan didn't say this outloud to his queen. "He will come." He replied and kissed Sakura on the hand. She smiled and was completely satisfied.  
  
Li and Madison made it to the city in no time. Li let Madison down and let her lead him to where Kero was hiding. They went to the old factory and walked to the dark alley behind it. Li couldn't see any sigh of Kero. All he could see was a few trash cans full of trash.  
"Kero?" He asked. No answer. He turned to Madison. "Are you sure we got the right place....owww!!!" Li yelled as a can hit his head. He turned to see Kero holding another can ready to throw it at Li.  
"What do you think you're doing here, brat!"Kero said. He growled as Li approached with his hands in the air.  
"Look..." He was going to call him a stuffed doll, but he thought better of it. "...Kero. I know you blame me for what happened..."  
"You darn right I blame you! You were there and didn't stop it what happened! Sakura disappeared and you were left behind!" He accused. Kero pulled his arm back and let the can flew.  
Li dodged it and approached Kero more. "You don't think I didn't try!? You don't think I blame myself daily for not protecting her!? I relive that day over and over again thinking how I couldv'e saved her! And now I am going to! But I need you help!" Li said.  
Kero stopped. "What?" He said slowly.  
"I need your help to save her. She's back, but she's been changed. Somehow a man by the name of Brilan had warped her mind to being evil. I've already had two encounters with her and neither have been pretty."  
Kero looked to Madison who nodded, confirming his story. "I let her down once, Kero." Li continued. "I'm not going to do it again." He held out his hand palm up. "Will you help us?" He asked.  
Kero glared at Li. "You're the reason she left! It's your fault!" With that he flew off.  
Li sighed and stared at the floor. Madison put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He turned to her. "There's still one person left to help us." Li said.  
  
Tori was at home watching T.V. but he wasn't really paying attention. 'How dare that brat even think he has the right to see my sister after what he did!' Tori thought.  
He slammed his fist on the couch just as the doorbell rang. Tori got up and answered the door. He saw the little chinese brat standing there in a green robe. Madison was with him.   
Tori lunged at the boy, but he jumped out of the way. Madison jumped in front of Tori and held him back. "Tori! Stop! Listen to what he has to say!"  
Tori glared daggers at Li. "What are you doing here!" He said between clentched teeth. "I didn't like you before and I sure as hell don't like you now!"  
Li just stood there looking very calm. He'd expected this kind of reaction from Sakura's brother and had prepared himself. He didn't want to provoke the high strung adult anymore. Especially if he was going to ask for help.  
Tori looked down at Madison's pleading eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine, but make it fast." He crossed his arms but didn't take his eyes off him.  
Li let out a sigh of relief and looked Tori right in the eye. "I found your sister. But she doesn't know who she is anymore. I need your help to bring her back." He said. There was no point in mentioning any of the magic part. Tori would probably find out sooner or later.  
Tori's eye bulged out. "You found her? She's back?" He said as he uncrossed his arms.  
Li nodded. "I believe if we work together we can help her to remember."  
Tori stared at the boy. For some wierd reason, he believed him. He never liked him, but if what he said was true...."Alright." He said.  
Li opened his mouth in shock. 'That was easier than I thought it would be.' He noticed his open mouth and quickly closed it.  
Tori held up a hand. He ran inside the house and came out with a sword. "Where did you get that?!" Li exclaimed.  
Tori shrugged and smiled. "Dad's collection in the library. I'm sure he won't mind if I borrow it."  
Li crossed his arms. "Are you sure you know how to use that?"  
Tori strapped it to his back and pulled the sword out of it's sheath. He did a couple practice swings in the air and nodded. "Yep. Now let's go." He put the sword back on his back and looked towards Li. "Where to?"  
Li pointed east. "The beach."  
Tori nodded and started off. Li and Madison exchanged looks before following him. Whatever lay before them, it was going to be big. The future as of now, was hanging by a string. And it was they're mission to see to it that that string didn't get cut. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

The Tides Turn:  
Chapter Four  
  
Li walked towards the beach at a very fast walk. He knew that if he could just get through to Sakura, he could change her back. He had managed to get Madison and surprisingly Tori, to agree to help him.   
Now he was on his way to the very cliff where Sakura had disappeared seven years ago. If Li was right, the portal would open up right back again and reveal Brilan's hide out. Which is why Li never found Sakura.  
Li heard Madison breathing hard and decided to take a quick break. He stopped walking and turned around. "Okay, we can rest here for a while."  
Madison let out a sigh of relief and sat on a near by sidewalk bench. Tori just crossed his arms and looked around. Li didn't feel the need to sit down, so instead he began to formulate a plan.  
"I don't know what kind of security they have so once we get in..." Li started.  
"Wait a minute!" Tori interupted. "Who made you the leader?" Tori said glaring at Li.  
"Do you want to get Sakura back or not!" Li growled back.  
Tori uncrossed his arms and approached Li. "She wouldn't be gone if you had been able to save her!" He retorted.  
Li put his hands out to his sides. "You don't think I tried to get her back!"   
Madison got up and stepped in between the two high strung boys. "Stop it!" She yelled. She glanced at Tori. "Now listen if we want to get anywhere...." She turned to face Li. "....we're going to have to work together."  
Both boys looked at each other and turned the backs, arms crossed. Madison sighed. "Can you at least call a temporary truce?" She asked.  
Li sighed and faces Tori. He held out his hand. Tori stared at it then looked away and met it with his own. They shook and looked to Madison. She smiled. It was the first time Li had seen her smile since...well you know.  
"Good." She said. "Now let's get going." She started walking off again. The two looked at each other, shrugged and followed.  
  
Brilan sat in his study and was formaulating a plan of his own. He would not let those three rogues take his precious prize away from him. No. He would take care of them before they even got close.   
Brilan stood up and walked to the shelf that held many magic books. And one imperticular. It had on it's cover, the mythical Ceroberos. Brilan smiled as he opened it. Inside were a few cards. Clow Cards.  
When Sakura had first become his captive he had made sure that it, along with the key, was safely put away. He wouldn't want the little magician to use them against him. He had the power to use them too. And now he would.  
Unfortunatly, he only had a few to work with, since she had only captured a few before her...demise. A pity really that that little chinese brat of hers caught the rest. But these would do for now.   
Brilan took out the Watery and the Windy. These had been one of the first few that she had captured. Brilan activated them together and smiled as they set forth to do his bidding.   
Together, Windy and Watery would make a snow storm so intense, those three would never get through. Brilan laughed. Soon the fall of the descendant of the clow and his companions was upon them and then the cherry blossom would mature into a black rose. One he could manipulate and use to do as he please.  
  
Li had finally gotton Tori to agree with him on their course of action once they entered the castle. It was based on them getting through to Sakura and then taking out Brilan. Unfortunatly, Li had no idea of Brilan's powers. He had never actually faced him in battle, yet.  
Li was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the winds began to pick up. He was brought out of his revery, when he heard Madison scream. He looked at her to see she was loosing ground to the now raging winds. He too started to get blown back.   
This was not natural. But what was causing it? Before Li could answer his own question, Li felt something cold touch his cheek. It was then joined by many others. Snow? It was now snowing. But along with this winds, Li would consider it a blizzard.  
"This has to be Brilan!" Li said. Actually he had to shout it, to be heard above the howling winds.  
Tori put up an arm to block the winds to his face. "How?! You can't make the weather!"  
Li bit back a curse. Tori still didn't know anything about the Clow Cards. But if they were going to get out of this, Li was going to have to use magic.  
Li saw Tori holding on to Madison, who was not fairing well against the storm. Li pulled out a card and said. "Clow Card! Release!" The card was released and the Shield Card blocked the winds and the snow.  
Tori looked up and saw the barrier around them. He nodded and smirked at Li. "Not bad, brat."  
Li was going to reply to that but Madison jumped in. "How do you think that Brilan got the cards?"  
So she thought it wasn't natural either. Interesting. Perhaps all those adventures taught her something. "He must've taken them from Sakura when he kidnapped her." Li concluded.  
"You mean this is Sakura's doing?" Tori asked.  
Li sighed. "No. The cards belong to Sakura, but Brilan is using them. I don't know how, but he is."  
Li looked out and was relieved to see the storm had disapated. Now they could continue. It as a lame attempt to stop them. But Li knew it would not be the last.  
  
Brilan called the cards back. He was furious. Perhaps he was too forward. Brilan brought his hand up to stroke his chin. Yes, he would have to be a little more tricky. But how?  
  
Sakura sat in front of her mirror, inside her personal chambers. She slowly brushed her hair. She wanted to be perfect when Li arrived. She couldn't wait to see his face when he knew he was going to die. She longed to see that moment.  
Sakura glanced at the mirror and smirked. She remembered when she had captured the Mirror Card. She had been so frail and naive then. But not now. She was strong and revengeful.  
Sakura continued to brush her hair. A few black strands fell in front of her face. She was glad she dyed it black. Her brown color before was fitting for the pitiful image of what she once was. So she changed it. Dyed it black to match the blackness in her heart. The blackness Li himself had created.  
'Soon, little wolf.' She thought. 'You will know what it means to suffer. Soon.'  
  
Li, Madison, and Tori arrived at the castle in no time. Seeing this scene again brought back painful memories for Li. Memories he didn't want to relive. But he knew he had to.  
He turned to the others. "I remember Brilan did something or said something to open the portal, but I can't remember." He said.  
Li tried to think about that night. Brilan had to have cast a spell to open the portal. But for the love of the gods he couldn't remember what! Li kicked the ground in frustration.  
Madison smiled and walked up to him. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Come Li. You have to remember. This is for Sakura. Do this for her." Madison whispered in his ear.  
"That's it!" He exclaimed. He raised his hands and recited those same words. "Colder than ice. Darker than night. Open the portal. Give me the true sight!"  
In front of Li a sriwling mass of energy opened. Li smiled and turned to Madison. She winked at him. "I knew you could do it!"  
Tori rolled his eyes and snorted. "Come on! Let's do this!" He walked past Li and Madison and went into the portal.  
Li shrugged and stroked his hand in front of him, ushering Madison in. She smiled and stepped into the portal. Li took a deep breath and jumped in. Now, Li only hoped he was right about the portal opening to the castle.  
  
Brilan felt the intruders enter his portal. He underestimated the boy. No matter. Brilan would destroy them anyways.   
Brilan heard a knock at the door and turned. "Come in." He said.  
Entered was Sakura. "My lord." She said with a bow.  
He smiled and motioned her in. She walked up to him and noticed the book of the Clow.  
Something inside her was telling her that book was hers. But why? She didn't ever remember having it. It had always been Brilan's. Part of his magic collection. Hadn't it? That's what he had told her anyways.  
She had noticed him using the cards inside and asked about them. He said they were some of his magic tools. He taught her about each one and what they were for. She rememebered them and already knew about them, but how?  
Everything before she had met Brilan was fuzzy. All she knew was how Li had left her to die. That was what kept her going all these years. Revenge. Wanting, needing to get back at Li Showrun.  
Brilan noticed Sakura frowning at the cards. Was she rememebering? He had thought he brainwashed all she knew about the cards and taught her the black magic. But maybe she was rememebering. He hoped not. He would hate to have to repeat the process. The first time was unpleasant enough. For her anyways.  
"Is something the matter love?" He asked.   
Sakura came out of her trip down memory lane and smiled down at Brilan. "Nothing. Why do you have the cards out?" She asked.  
Brialn shrugged. "I was hoping to have a little surprise waiting for our guests, but unfortunatly I haven't come up with anything."  
Sakura patted him on the shoulder. "Why didn't you just say so?" She looked at the cards arranged on the table. She smiled and picked a card. "This one." She handed it to Brilan.   
Brilan looked to see what she had picked up and smiled. "You are a devil."  
She shrugged and smiled back. "Thanks to you I am."  
Brilan activated the card. 'Yes.' He thought. 'This will work out quite nicely.'  
After casting the card, he turned to Sakura. "Shall we go and prepare for our guests?" He held out an arm.  
She smiled and accepted it. "Let's" Together they walked to the throne room...to prepare for the final confrontation.  
  
Li entered the castle cautiously. His senses were telling him something wasn't right. They walked down a carpeted hallway. On the walls were weapons of different kinds. On Li's right were two giant axes, lyed across each other, forming an "X". To his right, were crossbows and staffs.   
"Wait!" Li spun on a heel at the sound of Madison's abrupt command. She walked to the wall and took down a staff from the wall. On the tip was a blade of some sort.  
She looked at it and nodded. "Okay."  
Tori's mouth dropped and Li frowned. "What are you planning to do with that?" He asked skeptically.  
Madison shruuged. Then suddenly whipped out the staff and brought it down behind Li's legs. He went down hard and landed with an "Oof!"  
She smiled and said, "I really don't know."  
Tori started laughing and felt his sides were going to split open. He leaned against the wall for support.  
Li got up with a growl. "Okay. Where did you learn how to do that?!"  
Madison smiled. "My mother's body guards taught me a little after Sakura disappeared. I want to be able to handle myself if we run into any trouble."  
Tori was still laughing until he had tears coming out of his eyes. Li glared at him. "Oh, shut up!"  
But Tori went right on laughing. Li growled and continued down the hallway, followed by Madison and a red faced Tori.  
At the end of the hallway, they reached some kind of a large room. They walked until they were in the center of it. There didn't seem to be another way out except the way the came in.  
Li looked around. Suddenly, Li heard a howl. A wolf's howl. Oh, no. They didn't just walk into an...  
"AMBUSH!" Tori yelled. Li turned to see a pack of wolves coming through the door they had just entered.  
Li cursed to himself. How could he have been so stupid! He unsheathed his sword and Tori did likewise. Madison put two hands on her staff and made ready for battle.  
They all went back to back to back and watched as the wolves surrounded them. Li heard laughing and watched as Sakura and Brilan appeared at the front of the room, each sitting in a throne. 'Just like my dream' Li thought.  
Just then one of the wolves pounced on Tori. He jumped to the side and sliced down, bisecting the creature in two.  
The others followed. Li was engaged in a battle against three at once! Seems teaming up works for them too! Li sliced at one, cutting it's arm, while another jumped in from the side. Li had just enough time to jump out of the way. The wolf landed besides it's friend and they slowly advanced.  
Madison was in a battle of her own. Two of the pack had decided to pick on the semingly defensless enemy. Madison smiled and urged them forward. One accepted the challenge and pounced, Madison used her staff to jump into the air. When the dog flew by her, she reversed the staff and stabbed the animal in it's ribs. It cried and it hit the floor, blood coming from the wound in it's side.  
Tori turned to see another coming from his left. He didn't have enough time to see it charge at him. It rammed into him, sending him to the floor. It jumped and was about to land on his chest when a sword came from underneath it and gutted it in midair.  
Tori looked up to see Li standing over him. He smiled and Li gave him a hand up. "Not bad. You never said you could fight like that."  
Li shrugged. "You never asked." Just then Li saw a wolf behind Tori. Tori saw a wolf behind Li.   
"Watch out!" They said in unison. Tori ducked down and Li jumped over him. Li thrusted his sword forward, hitting the animal in his chest, while Tori sliced, cutting off the other animal's feet half way up.  
Li's jaw dropped. "You never said you could fight like that!"   
Tori shrugged. "You never asked."  
Madison saw another wolf make a jump at her. She met it with a quick jab to it's jaw. A crack was heard and the animal fell to the ground.  
Li looked around and was amazed to see all the bodies disappear. It wasn't real the whole time. How? Then it came to him. "The illusion card." He said. Li turned and saw the book of the Clow sittingon the arm rest of Brilan's throne.  
Li suddenly got very angry. He raised his sword and charged at Brilan. Sakura stood up and raised a finger. Electricity came out and hit Li in the chest. He flew back and fell to the ground. He looked up at Sakura.  
"Why?"  
"Because, I want to see you suffer!" She raised her hand for another attack when...  
"STOP!" A voice said. Sakura looked up in shock. Li crawled away to Madison and Tori who helped him up to his feet.  
Li turned to see who's voice it was. What he saw was purely shocking. At the entrance to the throne room was Kero. He flew in and approached Sakura.  
"This isn't you, Sakura." He said in a stern yet mourniful tone.  
Sakura frowned at the new arrival. She recognized him, but couldn't place a name. "Who are you?"  
Kero looked at Sakura with sad eyes. "You don't recognize me?" He asked.  
She back away and slowly shook her head. Kero sighed. "I chose you to be a card captor. You are the one who is destined to have the cards. Not Brilan. He took them from you."  
Sakura opened her mouth to deny it, but somehow it seemed true. But she couldn't remember.  
"You have to believe us, Sakura!" Li said. "The cards were destined to be yours the whole time!"  
Sakura felt her head starting to hurt. She held it in both hands. "Stop it! You're filling my mind with lies!" She yelled.  
Kero crossed his arms. "Oh yeah! Clow Cards! Return to your true master!" He commanded. The book on Brilan's arm rest floated and opened up before Brilan could stop it. All the cards flew in a circle around Sakura who watched Li approach slowly.   
She looked up and saw him coming. The cards continue to fly around, but Li plucked one out of the air and handed it to her. "Look and see for yourself."  
She took it and looked at it. I had on it a little girl with a blossom as a dress. It read..."Flower?" Sakura said. She stared at it. She got flashes of her and Li sitting under a cherry tree, eating lunch at school.  
Then she saw Kero handing her the key of clow. She remembers turning it into a staff and catching clow cards with Li. But he was her enemy wasn't he?  
Again her head started to hurt. And she suddenly remembered everything. She looked up at the boy in front of her. "Li." She said  
He smiled and a tear came out of his eye. "Sakura."  
She smiled and ran to him. He caught her in his arms and gave her a giant bear hug. He then stopped and stared into her eyes. They were emerald again. She was back. He cupped her chin and kissed her passionatly.  
She smiled as they broke the kiss. "Thank you."  
Li shrugged. "I always keep my word." He turned to the others. "Shall we take him now?"  
Tori held his sword high. "I'd thought you'd never ask."  
Madison smiled. "I'm ready."  
Li glanced at Kero. "Nice to have you back."   
Kero growled at him. "I didn't do it for you!" He said as he crossed his arms. He looked away. "I did it for Sakura."  
Li sighed and glanced back at Sakura. He noticed her chest was glowing. Out from underneath her cape came her key. It too was back to normal.  
She smiled. "Shall I?" Li nodded and she spoke the magic words. "Key of Clow. Power of Magic. Power of Light. Surrender the Lon. The force ignite. Release!" Her key turned into her staff and she smiled agian. God how Li missed seeing that smile.  
She turned to Brilan and her eyes became slits of jade. "I will make you pay for ruining my life!" She said to him. Li never saw Sakura mad, but he knew if she ever did watch out.  
Brilan stood up and unsheathed his sword. "You know. It's been my pleasure." He then charged at Sakura, sword raised.  
"Sakura!" Tori yelled.  
Brilan's sword came down only to be met with Li's sword. Li smiled. "I don't think so." He kicked Brilan in the chest and he flew back to the base of his throne chair.  
"You imbisile! You will pay for your ignorance!!" He brought his hand back and when it flew forward, a red energy ball flew at Li.  
The blast would've hit Li except Tori's sword blocked it's path. He hit it like it was a fast ball and it flew up towards the ceiling.  
It blew a large hole in the roof and the moon light could be seen.  
Sakura closed her eyes and a pink aura was seen around her. She opened her eyes and stared at Brilan. "This is between you and me Brilan!" With that she flew up and out of the roof.  
"Sakura!" Everyone cried. Brilan smiled and flew after her.  
Li growled in defiance and ran out. He couldn't find a way in from the inside, he'd find a way up from the outside.  
  
On the rooftop, Sakura raised her staff and called upon the power of the cards. "Shadow!" She called. "Release and dispell!"  
Shadow was released and when Brilan joined her on the roof, it enveloped him. "I can't see!" He exclaimed.  
Sakura smiled and approached him. She raised her staff to hit him, but sword slashed out instead, cutting her arm. She cried out in pain and recoiled her injured arm.  
Brilan used his sword to cut through Shadow's barrier like it was a cake. Shadow returned to card form and returned to Sakura. She looked up at Brilan, still holding her arm, "You lied to me!" She said.  
Brilan laughed. "And it was so easy too."   
Sakura got mad. "Sword card! Release and dispell!" Her sword came out and she attacked Brilan. She started with a thrust, then a parry. Both Brilan blocked with ease. He knew the power of the cards, and he knew what he had to do to stop them.  
When Sakura tried another thrust, Brilan jumped to the side and came down hard with his sword. Sakura's sword was hit out of her hands and returned to card form as well.  
Before she could think of what to do next, Brilan's foot came out and hit her stomach. Sakura was thrown back and fell to the ground. Her staff went flying and fell off the roof. Brilan appraoched her and Sakura looked up in horror.  
"It was fun while it lasted, but I really should be getting on to other things." He pulled his arm back to get ready for the final blow when all of a sudden...  
Li appeares in front of Sakura and grabs Brilan's hand before it can come down. Brilan doesn't see until it's too late and by then, Li already had his sword back and he thrusted it forward.  
The sword went right though Brilan's heart. Brilan opened his mouth in shock and his eyes bulged out. Li gritted his teeth and pushed harder on the sword until Brialn dropped his sword.  
"That is for me." Li said through gritted teeth. He pulled out his sword and kicked Brilan off the roof. Unfortunatly, where Brilan was pushed, the land fell away into a steep rocky cliff. Brilan fell and bounced a few times against the cliff wall before landing on the rocky shore below.  
Li walked to the edge and watched as the tide took Brilan's body out to sea. The Li was shocked to see the tide begin to come in, the way it should be. The tides were back to normal. "That was for Sakura." He said as a whisper.  
Sakura joined him at his side. He saw her arm was bleeding. He turned to her. "I'm sorry." He said.  
Sakura frowned. "For what?"  
Li took both her hands in his. "For not coming to get you sooner. I broke my promise."  
She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "No. You didn't. You protected me, little wolf."  
The wind blew slightly as Li tipped Sakura's chin and kissed her. He was happy she was back.  
"Hey! Monster! Get away from that chinese brat!" They heard Tori say. Sakura and Li broke the kiss and turned to see Tori trying to get on the roof, with a tired Madison trying to pull him up by one hand.   
Now it was Li's turn to laugh. "I guess the truce is over." He said.  
Sakura frowned at him. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'll tell you later."  
She smiled and they went to rejoin their friends. Everything was the way it should be at last. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

The Tides Turn:  
Epilogue  
  
One Year Later  
  
Sakura was awaken in the middle of the night by the noise of the phone ringing. 'Now who in the world?'  
She reached out with her hand and picked up the reciever. "Hello?" She moaned.  
"Sakura. Meet me at the beech in an hour." A voice said on the other line.  
"Li? Why? It's.." She glanced at her clock. "...four in the morning."  
"I know, but please?" He asked.  
She sighed. She never could say no to him. "Alright." He hung up before she could say anything else. She put down the phone and sat up. She stretched her arms and let out a big yawn. 'Now what could Li want at this time?' She thought.  
Sakura got up and went to the bathroom. She needed to at least be presentable when she got there.  
  
After getting ready Sakura went outside her apartment and locked the door. She was glad she had her own place now. She didn't have to worry about Tori waking her up in the morning.  
Sakura started towards the beech. She had many memories of that place. She couldn't remember everything that had happened when she was under Brilan's spell, but she remembered what happened when she was set free.  
She had seen Li there. Taller, broader shoulders, but the same hair and eyes she fell in love with before her captor.  
She had trouble getting back to a normal life after being dead for seven years, but her friends and family had helped her. Especially Li. Sakura and he had started to date all over again. He grew up so much, but then again, so did she.  
Sakura got to the beech and looked down at what she was wearing. She had decided to wear some simple blue geans and a light purple top that Li had given her about six months ago.  
She looked around, but couldn't find Li. Then she spotted him, near the overhang that led down to the shore below. That had been the spot of Brilan's downfall.  
She approached slowly behind Li. She was a few feet away when his head came up. "Thank you for coming." He said then he turned around.  
She smiled and walked up to give him a hug. He smiled and returned the hug. "Now what is this all about!" She asked.  
He smiled and took both her hands in his. "Eight years ago, I told you I loved you. Then you were taken away from me and I feel apart. A year ago I was blessed with your return to me."  
Sakura smiled. Where was he going with this?  
He continued. "When we first started dating to now, I find myself falling in love with you all over again." He pause. "I also found out that I did break my promise to you and I want to be sure I'm there whenever you need me. To make sure that your safe."  
Sakura felt a tear roll down her cheek, but she ignored it and kept staring into his amber eyes.  
Li met her gaze, but started to benmd down onto one knee. "I want to ensure I'll be there for you always. So I brought you here to ask......will you marry me?"   
Sakura opened her mouth in shock, but soon covered it. Li dug inside his pocket and brought out a diamond ring. She cried openly now. When she finally found the words to speak, she said. "Yes! I will!"  
He smiled and put the ring on her finger. She smiled and he got up to hold her in a long embrace.   
"I love you Sakura." Li said.  
"I love you too Li. Forever and always." She replied.  
  
THE END 


End file.
